Current post-mix beverage dispenser nozzles generally mix a stream of syrup, concentrate, bonus flavor, or other type of flavoring ingredient with water by shooting the stream down the center of the nozzle with the water flowing around the outside of the syrup stream. The syrup stream is directed downward with the water stream as the streams drop into the cup. The nozzle may be a multi-flavor or a single flavor nozzle. One known dispensing nozzle system is shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,651 to Whigham et al., entitled “Nozzle for Post Mix Beverage Dispenser”, incorporated herein by reference.
A multi-flavor nozzle may rely upon a water flush across the bottom of the syrup chamber to clean the part and to prevent color carry over in subsequent beverages. Flavor carryover also may be a concern. This water flush, however, may not be effective with all types of syrups. As a result, there still may be some carryover from one beverage to the next. This concern is particularly an issue if the nozzle is first used for a dark colored beverage and then a clear beverage is requested.
Other issues with known nozzles include their adaptability for fluids with different viscosities, flow rates, mixing ratios, and temperatures. For example, beverages such as carbonated soft drinks, sports drinks, juices, coffees, and teas all may have different flow characteristics. Current nozzles may not be able to accommodate multiple beverages with a single nozzle design and/or the nozzle may be hard-plumbed for different types of fluid flow. As a result, modification of the over-all beverage dispenser may be difficult for different types of beverages.
There is a desire therefore for an improved multi-flavor beverage dispenser nozzle. The nozzle should be easy to use and should be reasonably priced with respect to known dispensing nozzles.